


Head Over Heels

by masochistedgelord



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Saruhiko!, High Heels, Light Masochism, M/M, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Sequel toDo Not IgnoreSaruhiko buys high heels intending to mess with Yata but things take a turn when instead, he is surprised on his birthday.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this lol it gave me a hard time but oh well... I finally finished it so I may as well post it.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARUHIKO ! (I'm sorry?) XD

Saruhiko let out an irritated huff.

It wasn't that he didn't like shopping with Yata- he did, he was just feeling increasingly more bored with each minute that passed. He didn't really need anything and Yata was taking ages trying to pick out new shirts. 

Saruhiko sighed as he trudged forward into yet another different aisle, so as not to lose sight of his copper haired boyfriend flitting about amongst the numerous clothing rails. 

_Honestly..._

Yata had woken up that morning suddenly claiming he needed a new wardrobe, to which Saruhiko had agreed and thus landed him in this situation.  

"Saru, stop sighing like that and get over here." Yata called over his shoulder.

“You don't have to shout so loud when I'm right behind you, Misaki." 

"Shut up! I wasn't even shouting!" 

"Well, now you are." Saruhiko pointed out. 

Yata bristled at him before sighing himself. "Just...look at this will you." 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and let his eyes fall on the lime green shirt Yata was holding up against himself and blanched slightly. 

"Really Misaki.... _Neon?"_

Yata pulled a face at him. "I like the style though... The style's cool right?!" 

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him incredulously and Yata drooped his head, sluggishly replacing the hanger back on the rail looking like a kicked puppy. Saruhiko felt as though a hard weight was suddenly bearing down on him and he cursed himself silently. He hated it when Yata's bright, always expressive mood dulled even just a little and he hated himself even more for being the cause of it. 

"M-Maybe they have it in a different colour.” 

Yata perked up immediately and Saruhiko felt like he could breathe again. 

"Yeah?" Yata was smiling now, hopeful and wide. 

"Yeah." Saruhiko smiled back, just a little. 

"I'm gonna go ask!" Grabbing the terribly coloured shirt again, he stomped off with purpose before stopping and turning to face Saruhiko for a moment.

"Wait here." He said and then he was off. 

"Wait here, he says." Saruhiko grumbled. "Just where does he think I'm going to go."

Saruhiko stood idly, looking around hopefully at even the slightest of noises assuming Yata was back, then proceeding to get annoyed with himself and how he still repeated the same act each time. 

Saruhiko was wondering just how long exactly Yata was going to take, when his gaze caught on the edge of something shiny sticking out of the bottom of a pile of clothes just ahead of him. Attempting to sate his boredom, Saruhiko lazily decided to investigate. He bent down and moved the clothes to the side to get a better view.

_Huh..._

It was a pair of patent leather black stilettos with a sizeable heel of at least five inches. Someone had most likely discarded them in a rush, as if deciding at the last minute not to actually buy them. That would also explain why they were strewn in the men's section of the store, probably. 

Saruhiko stood up straight again abruptly, finally hearing Yata's voice. It sounded like he was thanking a salesperson. Saruhiko's eyes fell back to the shoes still on the floor at his feet. Yata's noisy footsteps were getting closer.

_I wonder..._

It really was the perfect opportunity to mess with him.

Saruhiko's gaze flicked between his own sneakers and the stilettos, a devilish smirk suddenly splitting across his face. 

"Saru! They said..." Yata appeared from around the side of the aisle, his loud joyful voice immediately trailing off.

Yata's mouth had fallen open and Saruhiko was suddenly having a hard time looking as nonchalant as possible at the range and speed of emotions that crossed Yata's face, from the second he turned into the aisle. 

His eyes had landed on Saruhiko's face in slight confusion at having to _tilt_ his head up a little more than normal, before his gaze fell down the rest of him with Yata blinking rapidly all the while, "Wha-" 

Outrage built along his form, until his eyes finally stopped at Saruhiko's feet and his jaw hit the floor. Yata's head shot up not half a second after the realization and he exploded. 

"What the _fuck_?!" 

Saruhiko wanted to laugh so badly at the utter betrayal that was etched onto Yata's face, but he didn't. 

"What?" He asked coolly, as if he wasn't wearing high heels in the middle of the store just to tease his slightly on the shorter side, boyfriend. 

"What do you mean, ' _what_ '?!" Yata whisper- shouted fiercely.

Saruhiko's mouth was edging up at the corners. 

"W-Why are you wearing-!" Yata gestured around wildly before looking away, the hot red flush creeping up his neck not escaping Saruhiko's amused eyes.  

He stepped forward towards Yata, crossing the distance between them slowly with the heels clacking smartly against the ground. Yata looked back at him, gaping in shock and Saruhiko's eyes caught on the way his throat moved as he swallowed suddenly.

Yata's eyes widened, a soft blush deepening on his face with each step Saruhiko took until he'd stopped right in front of him. 

_Oh._

Saruhiko looked down at him through his lashes, appreciating the increased height difference and smirked pointedly. Yata scoffed instantly and poked him hard in the chest with a shaking finger. 

"W-What are y- H-Heels!" Yata spluttered. "You _definitely_ don't need to be any taller, bastard!" Yata growled at him.

Saruhiko's eyes were still half lidded as he replied lazily."Oh? You wanna wear them instead then, Misaki?" He leaned down a little, a few strands of his dark fringe brushing against the top of Yata's forehead. 

Yata opened his mouth to retort indignantly before changing his mind, his mouth closing and setting into his own smirk instead. Saruhiko's gut twisted pleasantly at Yata’s sudden mood change, catching him off guard. 

"Take them off." Yata ordered, strangely calmer. 

Saruhiko blinked. "Hah?" 

"C'mon hurry up!" Yata pushed against his chest lightly and Saruhiko found himself stepping out of the heeled shoes without really knowing what he was doing.

Yata hesitated for a second after kicking of his own shoes, nervously throwing a quick glance around them before-

_Oh my god, he's actually..._

-Stepping into the heels and looking really, really proud of himself. 

"Heh, now who's the taller one _Saru_?" He grinned, looking down.

Yata was standing, though a little unsteady, with his head held high, towering over Saruhiko slightly. His calf muscles were highlighted, a hint of skin visible under his cargo shorts pulled taught by the strain of having to balance half his bodyweight on his toes, the other half on the thin heel. 

He seemed....almost elegant in a way that Saruhiko really didn't associate with Yata's wild personality. Well, as elegant as one could look in a messy clothes store. 

Saruhiko was speechless, opening and closing his mouth comically. 

“How’d you like this huh!?” Yata took a step forward much too quickly and stumbled immediately. 

Saruhiko snapped back to his senses and reached forward, catching Yata just in time to stop him from face planting to the floor. 

"W-what the hell, you made it looks so easy…” Yata pouted, holding on to Saruhiko to steady himself as he straightened up again. 

“You just need... Practice.” Saruhiko mumbled. 

“ _Practice_?” Yata echoed absently before a realization dawned on him.

“Wait...you’ve worn them before?!”

Saruhiko tilted his head to the side and gave Yata a lazy smile that spoke more than answering with words could. 

Yata was about to scoff about that, no doubt but his attention caught against the shiny leather on his feet instead. He examined the shoes on his feet with something like wonder. 

Saruhiko only realised he was chewing on his lip when Yata looked back at him, looked _down_ at him inquisitively and he froze on the spot.

He must have been making some kind of face because Yata's eyebrows shot up as a cocky grin wormed across his face.

_He's really enjoying this..._

"Heheh..." The small chortle from above Saruhiko had his knees going slightly weak. "I'm taller than you~" Yata spread his arms to his sides valiantly. 

"That much is obvious, Misaki." Saruhiko murmured, narrowing his eyes.

The lighting in the shop was bright behind Yata’s back, practically making him stand out against the dreary displays. Saruhiko's feet moved of their own volition and carried him towards Yata. A normal occurrence these days it seemed. 

Yata’s body was warm, comforting as always as Saruhiko snaked his arms tightly  through the gaps Yata had around him, his arms still up at his sides. Resting his head where it reached against Yata’s chest, right over his heart, Saruhiko sighed in content. Yata’s pulse sped up beside his cheek and Saruhiko closed his eyes. After the moment of initial unexpectedness, Yata’s arms quickly came to wrap around Saruhiko in return. 

“Saruhiko…” Yata’s tone was fond and Saruhiko felt something stir in his chest. 

“So this is how Misaki feels all the time huh?” He patronized teasingly. 

Yata went rigid around him and as predicted, burst out a stuttering swear lidden insult. 

Saruhiko smirked into his chest. 

“I can _feel_ you smiling Saru.” Yata huffed, pinching his side as he released him. 

Saruhiko pushed his glasses up as he stepped away, though being the shorter one he felt triumphant.

_This really must be how Misaki feels._

The thought was amusing to Saruhiko and he opened his mouth to say something but stopped at the intent look on Yata’s face.

Yata was studying him quietly with the nostalgic look of when he was about to make 100 point answer deduction. Saruhiko felt a prickle of nervousness dance across his skin under the strong gaze. Yata blinked and tilted his head, a cheeky smile breaking on his face. 

“You’re actually really into this aren't you Saru?” 

Saruhiko scoffed and Yata laughed, unrestrained and affectionate. 

“You’re one to talk when you actually _liked_ me being even taller.” Saruhiko said, effectively shutting Yata up. 

A beautiful red blush rushed to Yata’s cheeks as he glared. 

“Sh-Shut up! I didn’t!” 

The noise of people approaching the aisle had Yata jerking his head around as he stepped out of the heels hurriedly, causing Saruhiko a small stab of disappointment. 

“C’mon we should go.” Yata mumbled. 

Saruhiko hummed before picking up the heels. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“I’m buying them.” 

“Y-You’re _what_?!” Yata squawked. 

They managed to checkout easily, though not uneventfully. 

Yata kept angling his body and shuffling his feet in embarrassment as if to say; _I’m so not with this guy brandishing these high heels._

Saruhiko clicked his tongue at Yata’s not so subtle antics and moved forward when they were called. 

The cashier scanned them absentmindedly before putting them into a box. He looked vaguely familiar...

“That will be-” He trailed off as he looked up. His eyes widened in realisation before he gave a start. “Y-You!” 

Saruhiko raised both eyebrows. “Me?” 

Yata looked between them both. “Him?” 

_Ah. Right… From then..._

Saruhiko recalled the last time he bought something with Yata on his mind.

_So you’re working here now._

The poor cashier cleared his throat and recomposed himself, finishing the transaction as quickly as he possibly could. 

“You know that guy?” Yata asked as they walked out. 

“He worked at the sex shop.”

Yata blinked. 

“The one I brought the whi-” 

“O-Ohh!” Yata cut him off loudly. “You intimidate everyone, huh?” He cackled before running off and forcing Saruhiko to walk hurried steps to catch up. 

When they reached the privacy of their home and were unable to resist any longer, the bag with the shoes was abandoned somewhere in favour of both of them falling onto the sofa, each pulling the other even closer. 

That had been a week ago. 

 

“Misaki when we went shopping, didn’t we buy something?” 

It had been bothering Saruhiko for a while. Remembering the bag with the shoes the next day, he had gone in search of it and had been unable to find them. 

Yata went still, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "Aha...d-did we? I don't remember." He looked away from Saruhiko nervously.

_Suspicious_.

"You don't remember being taller than me? That's kind of hard to believe Misaki." 

"Pfft Saru... “ Yata shook his head. 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. 

"So, where have you hidden them?" He pressed again, after a moment.

Yata choked on his food.

Saruhiko reached across the table and helpfully passed him a glass of water.

"L-Look," Yata said after he had calmed down. He scratched behind his ear awkwardly."Can you just...forget about them till t-tomorrow night?" 

"Why?"

"Bastard! Just...You'll find out okay?!" He bristled.

Saruhiko studied him.

_What are you up to Misaki?_

 

Forget about it Yata had said. 

Well great, because all day it had been the only thing Saruhiko could think of. 

If anyone asked, he would probably deny that it had anything to do with him coming home a little- a lot quicker than usual.

Yata welcomed him home, pulling him down into a heated kiss before he had even finished closing the door behind him. Yata hurriedly walked them backwards towards the bedroom and Saruhiko smirked against his lips. 

"So eager today Misaki..."  He breathed when he was allowed to move back for air. Yata pulled away, stepping back and Saruhiko found himself reaching for him. 

"It-Saruhiko, it's the seventh." 

Saruhiko stood still, brain blank for a second.

"Oh." 

"S-So...I wanted to uh, do something different for you." Yata's face was red and he was looking at his hands. Saruhiko felt something tugging on his heartstrings at the sight. 

He sighed fondly, "Misaki...What is it?" 

Yata's head snapped up. 

"Well..." 

His hands shook a little as he lifted them to his hips and pulled, turning as his trousers fell to the floor with a soft noise. 

Saruhiko chewed on the inside of his cheek as his heartbeat kicked up in his chest. 

Yata was wearing a _thong_.

It was red and lacy, accentuating his defined ass perfectly. He turned around much too quickly but Saruhiko was instead rewarded with the sight of the thong snug around his dick, the flimsy fabric covering next to nothing.

As if that wasn't enough, Yata decided to almost give Saruhiko a heart attack when he walked over to the side of the bed and _bent_ down to fiddle with something. 

A strangled noise fell from Saruhiko's mouth as he found himself moving closer. 

Yata turned back around, looking down at him.

_Is he wearing the-_

Yata practically ended Saruhiko when the distinct sound of clicking resounded against the flooring. The copper haired man smiled at Saruhiko sheepishly as he came into full view and no, _no_. Yata wasn't allowed to look so cute and effectively smouldering at the same time! 

Saruhiko's eyes refused to stray elsewhere as he sat on the bed, his knees probably too weak to support him anymore. 

“T-Tell me...What do you want me to do to- for you?” Yata's asked. 

_This is a dream._

It felt surreal, Yata in front of him asking what Saruhiko wanted done to him, the red thong and black heels clinging to his form like they were part of him. 

“Anything you want.” Saruhiko rasped. 

Yata blinked. “Anything?” 

Saruhiko fixed him with a dark look, lidded and lust heavy. “Don’t hold back.”

His breath caught against his ribs as Yata stared for too long, piercing him with his gaze. Yata seemed to have decided on something because the familiar shine of determination was present on him as he squared his shoulders. Saruhiko could feel himself hardening in his pants and Yata hadn’t even touched him properly yet. 

He swallowed thickly. “Wait I… Misaki-” 

“ _Saruhiko_ , I don’t wanna hear it.” 

Saruhiko felt a shudder go through him at Yata’s tone. 

_Finally…_

Yata was embarrassed about a lot of things but when he made up his mind about something, there was no stopping him.

Moving forward carefully, Yata lifted his leg and slammed his foot down against the bed in between Saruhiko’s thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. 

Not that he wanted Yata to stop of course. No way. 

Now Saruhiko was the one staring, his eyes seemingly glued to the black stiletto adorning Yata’s foot.  He grinned and slid his foot higher, reveling in the way Saruhiko let out a small gasp.

He knew what was coming and yet still, he bit his lip and fell back onto the bed as Yata suddenly pressed his heeled foot against the bulge in Saruhiko's jeans _hard_.

The white hot heat of pain intermingled with the pleasure of sudden friction in a dizzying mix that had Saruhiko panting heavily already. Yata froze above him, foot still at his groin but with the pressure lifted.

“Y-you like this _that_ much Saru?” Yata breathed in quiet wonder. Saruhiko closed his eyes.

“What do y-you think?” He grouched, but the effect was lost in his broken voice and it was all Yata needed to grind the smooth flat of the heeled shoe into him again. 

Saruhiko’s involuntarily loud moan had Yata chuckling victoriously above him. Saruhiko opened his eyes and glared at him. Yata immediately stopped and nudged at Saruhiko’s belt with the pointed tip of his shoe.

“Take...it off…” He mumbled.

Saruhiko narrowed his eyes at him from behind his glasses for a moment and sat up, fumbling for a second, then shoving his pants off with his underwear quickly and kicking them to the side.

“Underwear for once.” Yata nodded approvingly. 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue impatiently. 

“Stating the obvious again, Misaki.” 

Yata frowned and took off the shirt he was still wearing, pulling it up over his head. Saruhiko’s gaze zeroed in on the way the muscles in his arms flexed with the action.

Yata tossed it to the side and Saruhiko quite literally drooled at the wide expanse of tanned, well toned skin on display. Yata leaned down and Saruhiko looked up at him dazedly. Yata’s hands cradled his head as he took Saruhiko’s glasses off much too delicately, setting them aside before looming over him again.

Their lips locked perfectly, Yata’s mouth pliant against his and Saruhiko deepened it hungrily, the kiss becoming messy and desperate in no time at all as their tongues met in a blazing embrace. He caught Yata’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down slightly, opening his eyes a slit to catch the strained expression as Yata groaned into his mouth.

Saruhiko smirked against him and Yata’s fingernails dug into his shoulders. Saruhiko chased Yata’s mouth as he pulled away, saliva dripping down both of their chins in the process. 

“S-Saru, _hah_ your shirt.” Yata panted as he wiped at his mouth. Saruhiko had already started taking it off before Yata had even finished his sentence. 

“Turn around.” Yata murmured when he was done with it.

Saruhiko turned around on the bed and heard Yata step closer behind him, heels clicking again, before feeling a sudden wetness at the base of his neck.

Yata was placing kisses against his back passionately, sloppily. Saruhiko sighed and let his head fall back onto Yata’s shoulder as his hands roamed Saruhiko’s skin aimlessly, setting each nerve alight with a comforting tingle. 

"Ngh.. _Saruhiko_..." Yata grunted the name against his neck almost _reverently_ , heated breath sending contrasting chills down Saruhiko's spine. 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t thoroughly enjoy the way Yata said his name at times like this. 

The bed dipped as Yata kneeled behind him, the rough texture of the thong’s lace barely containing the pressure of Yata’s straining cock, pressing against his lower back for a moment. 

Saruhiko glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Yata slipping the thin red fabric off his hips, gasping as his erection sprung free. Yata reached under the sheets at his side and pulled a bottle of lube out.

“Saru b-bend down.” 

_So that’s how you want to do it._

Saruhiko planted his hands flat against the mattress and spread his knees apart just enough to give Yata a full view of his ass. 

Yata’s breath hitched. “Dammit…” 

Saruhiko’s body jolted under Yata’s sudden cold touch at his thighs after a moment. His fingers were shaking as he liberally spread the lube between them. 

“Misaki?” 

“Mmhn wanna...do something..” Yata barely answered. 

Saruhiko looked back curiously. Yata was now busying himself with slicking up his own dick and Saruhiko didn’t miss how his hand sped up when their gazes locked heatedly. Yata let go of himself and grasped Saruhiko’s hips. 

Saruhiko turned his head back to face the headboard, his neck starting to feel uncomfortable with looking over his shoulder for so long. 

“Put your legs t-together.” 

He realised what Yata wanted to do and shifted, pressing his knees close, his lubed up thigh sticking together. 

The feeling of Yata’s hard length broke through the wet muscles and Saruhiko bit his lip. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable but it wasn’t unpleasant either. More like the fact that Yata was using him like this was terribly erotic, only serving to wind Saruhiko up more. 

Yata moaned shakily as he dragged out and pushed back in again. His fingers twisted into Saruhiko’s dark hair and pulled his head up, holding on to the strands tightly as a semblance of control. The grip felt like fire flaring against Saruhiko's scalp, pleasantly searing through him and keeping him grounded in the moment. 

"Ha-!" 

Yata responded to his gasp with a sharp thrust, friction blaring into existence between his legs for a swift second as Yata's cock brushed just against his balls, pulling the damp skin backwards slightly along with the movement.

_Not enough..._

Saruhiko grit his teeth as his dick throbbed painfully, heavily strained, already too hard from all of Yata's teasing. His hips moved forward of their own accord, searching the empty space with an urgent _need_. 

"M-Misaki...I-" He barely recognised the disheveled voice that fell from his lips. 

"Hmn, yeah Saru?"

And Yata sounded a little too composed, a little too cocky, his grip on Saruhiko's hair was unfaltering and that wouldn't do. Not when Saruhiko was being made to go out of his mind. 

He tightened his thigh muscles as much as he could around the length of Yata's dick and his lips curled up smugly at the strangled moan that left Yata's throat in return. 

"Sa-Saruhiko! You asshole!" Yata panted over him.

" _I'm_ the asshole?" Saruhiko retorted, allowing his muscles to loosen before pushing his ass flush against Yata's torso and tightening them again suddenly. 

"Geh!" Yata fell forward, leaning over his back and thrusted slowly, stroking the sensitive skin between his legs, still pulling on Saruhiko's hair as if to draw their bodies even closer, the new position finally allowing him to rub against the underside of Saruhiko's cock with each stroke. Saruhiko moaned, moving his hips again impatiently. It still wasn't _enough_. 

Yata mouthed weakly at his shoulder all hot breath and dull teeth, his groans muffled by Saruhiko's skin as his thrusts grew more erratic, losing the slow rhythm he had set. 

"Sar-Saru-" 

Yata pulled himself up off Saruhiko's back abruptly, and untangled his hands from the dark locks in favour of pushing his head down harshly against the bed instead. Saruhiko let out a noise that was smothered and lost in the sheets at the jolt that went straight to his weeping dick from the sudden raw energy. Of being the full focus of Yata's well cultivated strength. 

He felt Yata tense up mid thrust behind him and with a broken cry he came through Saruhiko’s legs, the warm release splattering up onto his stomach and across the inside of his thighs. 

Yata let out a shuddering breath tinged with a soft, almost embarrassed laugh as he lifted the pressure off Saruhiko's head gently and quickly pulled his softening length out from between sticky thighs with a messy noise. 

_Really...How can you still be embarrassed..._

Saruhiko turned over, panting hard and pushed himself up on his elbows to stare at Yata. 

Instead he got an eyeful of his still raging erection painted copiously with a mix of Yata's orgasm and his own precome. Yata was staring back at him over it intently, body language indicating some look of half sated, half _not_. 

Saruhiko's skin was flushed and sweaty, heat radiating off him like a fever. Although he was nowhere near done, he felt spent, like a rubber band being pulled back to its limit. And Yata was _still_ staring. Really, the amount of unabashed want filling his gaze was unnatural for someone who had literally just come gloriously all over his boyfriend’s lower half. 

Saruhiko closed his eyes for a second, his hand unable to hold back on reaching for his cock subconsciously.

"You look so good..." Yata was whispering as if he spoke any louder the sight would be lost. 

Saruhiko opened his eyes to look back at him and froze. Yata's was chewing on his lower lip, amber eyes shining with a sudden dangerous intensity that made Saruhiko’s head spin alarmingly. 

Before Saruhiko could even muster the capacity to form some kind of sentence, Yata slowly crawled forward closer to him on the bed. Something predatory about the way he moved had Saruhiko backing up, clammy hands grasping the sheets as leverage. 

A slow scheming grin spread across Yata's face gratuitously as Saruhiko's back hit the headboard, preventing him from moving anymore.

"Misaki..." Saruhiko felt breathless again, even more so when Yata grasped his slender legs and crawled closer, positioning himself between them and lying on his stomach, granting Saruhiko the perfect view of his ass with his legs crossed behind him, heels in the air, red thong tangled at his ankles. 

Saruhiko's throat effectively dried up when Yata looked up at him almost _innocently_. Leaning down, Yata pressed his lips against Saruhiko's right leg before turning and pressing them on his left, peppering gentle soft kisses upwards across the skin of each knee. 

Saruhiko felt a hot flush dance across his face at the pure affection in the guestres.

Lust was different, it was easy to understand but this blatant _adoration_ , was admittedly still hard for Saruhiko to handle. 

Yata stopped just above one of his knees and looked up at Saruhiko again, hovering over the mess on his thighs and smiling deviously. Saruhiko barely had a second to blink before Yata leant down again and licked up the sensitive skin, making a line through the coating on the inside of his left thigh, his tongue slow and wet.

“Hn!” Saruhiko gasped and his hands flew to Yata's head immediately. 

Yata smiled against his skin and reached up, grabbing Saruhiko's wrists and pinning them to the bed. 

He moved to Saruhiko's other thigh and repeated the action catching Saruhiko's no doubt _drunken_ gaze through his lashes. Saruhiko was trying to catch a breath, his brain getting well and truly fried with frustration at the return of teasing, admiring touches. The sight of Yata, eyes closed and licking up his own mess was too much to take and yet Saruhiko couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else. Yata's warm tongue moved with purpose, only stopping to occasionally suck and nip at the pale skin _lovingly_.

It was like their contrasts had switched. The heat that Yata was made of had encompassed Saruhiko and now Yata was the cool one, relaxed and calm with his ministrations. Saruhiko squirmed in Yata’s hold, his dick red and swollen, aching with neglect.

Yata pulled off his leg after sucking a particularly large hickey only to catch the long drip of precome that was falling from Saruhiko's cock in his mouth. 

"Misakii, pl-please..." Saruhiko winced at his helpless whine.

"Heh." Yata was really enjoying this far too much, Saruhiko wanted to wreck him, wanted so badly to switch their positions and make _him_ beg instead but there was something intoxicating about being left and denied what he wanted most and Yata knew it. 

"But Saru, I'm not done yet." Yata licked his lips, tongue darting out quickly before disappearing and looked mournfully at the come that was left on Saruhiko's stomach. 

Ohh he knew it and he was making Saruhiko suffer. 

"Misaki, touch me." Saruhiko attempted to growl. 

Yata released one of the wrists in his hold, obtaining a hiss from Saurhiko by giving his dick a small squeeze that was far too quick. 

"Misa-" 

Yata moved his hand off to reclaim his wrist again and kissed at Saruhiko's hip before moving on to his stomach, licking it clean at an agonizing pace. 

Saruhiko felt like he was about to explode, his gut swirling with an with overwhelming mass of feelings. He strained in Yata's hold, the headboard digging into his back. 

"Please, M-Misaki...enough alre-ady." Saruhiko managed, voice breaking through the thick haze around them. 

Yata ignored him and kissed a line up to his heaving chest, each tender kiss setting new spark alight under the surface of his skin. 

Yata stopped suddenly to admire his handiwork, his eyes wandering over Saruhiko warmly. 

"Saruhiko...What do you want?" 

"Y-You, hah already know, idiot." Saruhiko grit his teeth. 

Yata smirked, cocky and all powerful. He moved back down, warm breath ghosting over Saruhiko's leaking cock. 

_Please no more teasing Misaki..._

When Yata finally ended his torture and took him into his hot mouth, sinking right down in one go, it was so mind numbingly _good_ Saruhiko couldn't help the strangled cry entangled with Yata's name that left him from somewhere deep in his lungs. 

Oh yeah their neighbours would hate them, but right now Saruhiko didn't care. 

Everything else fell away, meaningless to the incredible feel of Yata's unusually soft mouth around him. 

Saruhiko's mouth fell open in a noiseless moan as Yata hollowed his cheeks and sucked like _he_ had been deprived. 

Saruhiko's couldn't hold back any longer, his hips moved on their own, thrusting up into Yata's slick mouth in short stuttering movements.

"Un-gh!" 

Yata's hands slid from his wrists to intertwine their fingers together, Saruhiko's grip locking like iron around his. 

Yata moved his head in time to meet Saruhiko's motions, breathing through his nose as he worked, swallowing around Saruhiko's dick. 

Saruhiko was slipping down the headboard onto the pillows, unable to hold his weight against the onslaught of pleasure blossoming around his lower half.

"Misaki, Mis-a..Misaki.." He chanted breathlessly, hoarsely. 

His gut began to tighten fast, almost uncomfortably so and he ripped his hands from Yata's grasp. Yata grunted in surprise, the vibrations in his throat only throwing Saruhiko further towards the edge. 

Saruhiko's hands flew into Yata's hair and he pulled his head down onto him harshly, his hips freezing, the sparks Yata had been lighting exploding under his skin ferociously as he came with a shameless yell.

Saruhiko's body shook fiercely through the intensity of his orgasm, limbs going slack as the pleasure ebbed and releasing Yata from his hold as his arms fell limply against the bed. He twitched with over sensitivity as Yata opened his mouth and his cock slid free. 

Yata covered his mouth, panting painfully though his eyes seemed to glow with something like pride as he took in Saruhiko's exhausted form. 

"M' sorry Mis-aki." Saruhiko whispered, voice far too ragged to form a proper sentence. 

"It's okay! It was...um..g-ood." Yata's bright blush was back and Saruhiko sighed affectionately. 

"Hm?" 

"W-wasn't it?" Yata asked quietly, kicking the shoes and thong off before lying down next to Saruhiko. 

Saruhiko squinted at him. "Misaki I can't even move. It was _spectacular_." He felt his own face heating up at the admission and he buried his face into Yata's neck. 

"G-Good. I wanted to spoil you." 

Saruhiko bit at his shoulder and Yata yelped.

"Why..." He muttered. 

"Because I love you!" Yata burst. He turned to look at him. "A-And well you know..." 

"I don't." Saruhiko wrapped himself around Yata weakly, tangling their legs together.

Yata rolled his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Saru." 

_You didn't have to do all this just for that, idiot..._

Saruhiko smiled softly and Yata pulled him closer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um..yeah...if you made it congratulations lool  
> All comments are appreciated :')


End file.
